


I Will be

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Lesbian, Sapphic, Song fic, rhythm x blues, song i will be avr, trollstopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: a Rhythm x Blues drabble,thats just it.
Relationships: Rhythm/Blues (trolls:Trollstopia)





	I Will be

**Author's Note:**

> inspired on the song I will be by Avril Lavinge.
> 
> Important Notes:
> 
> this one-shot is writting in Fanon and AU Form, in this AU R and B are not sisters nor they are related, their are just Girlfriends.

There was nothing that that purple funk troll could do, there was nothing that made her beloved Blues see how much she meant to her, all the pain, all the Suffering all the tears they had shared together were worth getting to where they had come now.

Lights on, soft and loving musical in the air, that hug that united them in that dance, Rhythm’s purple eyes placed on the blue eyes of the troll funk troll with the pretty pink and fluffy hair, just like cotton, whom she so loved to caress like she does on all the nights they spent together.

Blues was het only and beautiful beloved, the troll that she swore to love until the end of her days, the one she loved so much, the one responsible for her blushes, her smiles, she adored her just like her own life, Rhythm thought she had everything, did not know what life could bring her, until Blues came into her life, to make her heart beat like crazy in search of her love, she never thought she felt such passionate, pure, genuine and innocent feelings towards her, towards her beautiful funk princess.

At the same time Rhythm saw her in her ocean eyes, saw her blushing, still hugging her, watching how Blues was attached to her as much as she could, it did not take long until she approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead her.

Blues was there next to her, hugging her while her other hand was intertwined with that of her cute purple-haired funk troll, who wore the bracelet that she had given herself, a token of her immortal love for her, something that Blues gave to her kneeling before her and kissing the back of her hand with affection, Rythm’s smile that night was tender and sweet, while tears fell from her eyes, the Funk troll with cyan star bows in her hair was very sure that it was with that purple funk troll that she was going with to spend the rest of her life, making her feel loved, whom she venerated and adored, whom she had promised to give, love and respect, she was the only thing she needed to be happy, she was her best friend, her girlfriend, her beloved partner, the only one she let in, now she can breathe because she was there with her.

They could not believe that they had finally found someone, they would leave tears and pain because one was what the other wanted, their kisses felt like heaven, every day they were waiting for love and had finally reached it

A step forward, a step back, moving to the rhythm of that classic music, Rythm moved her gently in a spiral and guided her on that track, still focused on her blue eyes in which she felt that she could fly freely as if it were the sky. .

That waltz time, When the world stopped and so Blues watched her turn, it was her time to love her girl, whom she put others a side to spend time together, so she could feel her sweet lips that tasted like sweet blackberries and Make it clear to her that no one, not even herself, was ever going to know how much she meant to her.

“My girl, my girl, my girl…” Blues ran her hand over Rythm’s soft cheek, who reacted by closing her purple eyes and clinging to her, to then take her hands and give them a kiss .

If her kisses painted like the kisses that the queen of her tribe did, Blues would be a whole of another color for the next day, she would always be by her side, even when she did not believe it, Through al the hard times she always stand by her.

“My pretty princess, I love you very much, since you have no idea and believe me that meeting you and letting me into your life was the best thing I could do” the one with purple hair answered those words. there may be kings for our music, but for my heart there is only one and that is you" and followed by a gently kiss on her lips and continued in that embrace, caressing her pink hair as she liked.

“It’s incredible that we can be together but I know it’s because we belong to each other, you were made for me to love you and I for you to love me, don’t you think?” Blues squeeze the hand of her partner even while dancing on that track.

-

“I don’t think so B… I know it, we’ve gone through so many things together and I don’t know what fate holds for us, but as long as we’re together I know that we can handle whatever comes our way, our love is more powerful than any enemy” Rythm said tenderly leaning to unite her forehead with that of her beloved “You are all I have. You are everything I want in this world”

“I love you to, I could never live a day without you. Here with me, do you see that you are all I need?…” Blues replied with her eyes closed for that union.

“It’s clearer than water, my princess.”

and so those two funk trolls continued together, 1,2,3,1,2,3, without stopping dancing.

And they would be everything they wanted and they would stay together Because together they avoided destroying each other And all their lives they knew they would be with each other forever …

To get through the day and make everything okay.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, they are my otp💕
> 
> I finally made something of them my beautiful babies: ’)


End file.
